I've Known You All My Life
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: Eli/Gaspard. What happens after Gaspard leaves Eli his number? Slash.


Translations are at the end of the fic.

Warnings: Slash

Pairing :Eli/Gaspard

* * *

><p>Eli runs through the crowded streets. His eyes wide and alert, attempting to find that beautiful strange man. His strides are long and precise. The people that he passes blur into annoying repeating patterns. Some glare but most don't even take notice. He stops when he feels a wetness at back of his neck. A couple seconds pass and rain begins to pour from the sky.<p>

Eli begins to walk back to the print shop. He felt foolish and stupid.

The rain soaks through his light jacket quickly. He passes people with umbrellas walking briskly to their destinations. A group of teen girls in uniform run past him giggling, one of girls bumps into him. She glances mischievously over her shoulder at him and mutters something he can't understand in French. Eli opens the print shop door and walks in. He takes his jacket off and runs his hands across his short hair. Wet drops scatter onto the concrete floor. He looks up when his boss calls.

"Did you find him?"

"No. I didn't but I think I'll give him a call after work."

Eli's boss smiled knowingly and nods his head in agreement.

Eli rubs his hands up and down his bare arms for warmth. His eyes glance at the clock on the wall. He takes out the small piece of paper that had the man's number written on it. He toys with edges before pocketing it again. He still had a couple hours of his work day left.

The hours pass quickly. Eli finds himself reluctant to leave, as he finishes off his last print. The Press halts, when his arms quit their movement. The machine lulls in a locomotive like way, while it slows down. Eli wipes sweat from his forehead with his shoulder and coughs. He jumps down from the platform and retrieves his jacket.

He looks around for his boss but when he doesn't find him he clocks out and leaves.

The rain stopped not long before. The air was thick and warm with moisture. Eli walked to his apartment in quiet contemplation. He felt anxious about calling a complete stranger. He wasn't even sure of what he was feeling. After the man had left the shop he felt a definite pull. He hadn't understood exactly what was said in the one way conversation, but somehow he did. At least he hoped he did. It all had ended so quickly.

Eli reached the door to his complex and walked in quickly. He climbed the three flights of stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and walked inside. The apartment was in somewhat of a disarray. He had large charcoal sketches piled over various couches, counters and television. A large easel stood in the center of the living room. Sketch pads and unmade canvases were stacked neatly on the floor.

He cleared a spot on the couch and sat down. He reached for his phone on the small table and set it on his lap. He took out the number from his pocket and stared at it. The paper didn't have a name, just a number. He tried to recall what the man said to him. He tried to remember a name but couldn't.

He dialed the number slowly. Each number was punched with thought and nervousness. When it came down to the last digit he heisted for some seconds before pushing it quickly with closed eyes. He brought the phone slowly up to his ear and listened to the dial tone.

"_Bonjour_" Gaspard said in up beat voice.

Eli felt that anxious twist of nerves deep in his belly.

"_Bonjour, bonsoir_" Eli mumbled.

"_Dieu merci__.__Je__pensais que je__vous__fait peur__."_ Gaspard said. His voice smooth and deep.

Eli felt dumb for a second before answering back.

"I'm sorry. I don't actually speak French. I can't understand what you just said."

Eli heard a laugh on the other end.

"How embarrassing! _Désolé_, I'm so sorry. Back at the shop I assumed you spoke French. I see that I was mistaken. Please forgive me but I can't help but presume that even if you couldn't understand what I was saying, you feel a connection with me."

Eli smiled and couldn't figure out what to say.

"I apologize. I'm being too forward."

"It's fine, really. I think I feel it. I mean a connection—with you."

"It's good to hear your voice. It's very lovely."

Eli blushed and let out a breath which caused some static on the phone.

He was once again left without words.

"May we meet? I wish to see you. I need to see you, if you will have me" Gaspard said.

"Sure—I mean yes."

"Excellent. Where are you? Home? I will come to you."

"Yes. I'm at my apartment. Rue du Temple, my number is 3e"

Eli looked around his apartment in concern.

"Great. See you—wait _merde_! I forgot to ask your name. I'm so very sorry" Gaspard's voice was quick. Eli could tell by the small amount of static that he was walking.

"Eli, It's Eli."

"Beautiful. I will see you soon Eli."

The connection broke. Eli sat on the couch for a moment before hanging up the phone.

He realized that had forgotten to ask the man's name. He walked quickly to the bathroom and took off his jacket and shirt. He washed his face quickly then brushed his teeth. He looked at his reflection in the small mirror and felt self conscious. He tried to dismiss his nervous thoughts. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous over a guy who he barely knew.

He left the bathroom and ran into his room and rushed to find a clean tee-shirt. He settled with a comfortable band tee and sat down on his bed, collecting his thoughts.

He rose when a knock on the door beckoned him. Eli walked out of his room slowly. His hand dragged against the walls of the apartment until he reached the door. He opened it halfway.

Eli poked his head out and looked up at Gaspard.

Gaspard smiled brilliantly at Eli. His blue eyes were bright against his pale skin and dark hair.

Eli smiled and opened the door all the way.

"Hello" Gaspard said as he moved closer. His hand rested against the upper part of the door frame, his body leaned in close to the other man.

Eli greeted him back and made a motion with his hand for the other to come in.

Gaspard walked into the apartment and looked around with a smile. He walked closer to large sketches and let his hands hover over the intricate nude charcoal drawings. One in particular caught his interest. The sketch was of a couple. The lines and cross hatches were messy but precise and deep. The duo looked to be in an intimate embrace. The woman cradled the man from behind. Her arms wrapped under his arms. Her hands rested tightly against the top of his shoulders. The man was hunched forward; his body caving into itself.

Eli watched Gaspard nervously but stood further back from him until the other man spoke.

"Your work is something to be admired" Gaspard said without turning around. Eli stood to his side and looked around the room.

"Sorry about the mess. I don't have much space."

Gaspard looked around and smiled.

"You work and live in beauty."

He turned to face Eli then reached out and cupped his chin. Eli held his breath and tried not to blush. Gaspard moved closer to him and rested his forehead on the younger man's, he inhalded deeply, taking in his scent.

"You seem so familiar. Your presence, Your smell, Your voice, You. I must seem so strange to you, coming on to you so strongly. I assure you, it isn't something I can help."

Eli turned his head away slightly which led Gaspard to back away a few inches. Gaspard looked back at him with patient understanding.

"I don't even know your name" Eli uttered.

Gaspard looked at Eli seriously, he moved froward cautiously eliminating the distance between their bodies. Gaspard leaned in close to his ear. Eli could feel the warm breath pour over his neck.

"Gaspard."

"Gaspard." Eli wisperd back.

Gaspard faced Eli once again and connected the other man's freckles on his neck with long fingers.

"Eli" Gaspard said while looking into the others eyes.

Eli let out a breath and licked his lips. He slowly brought his lips to Gaspard's and blanketed the man with a tentative kiss. He was slow and unsure. His lips parted slightly which gave Gaspard an invitation to wrap his arms around the other and pull him tightly against his own body.

Gaspard coaxed Eli's mouth further open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed over Eli's chest until creeping under the soft fabric.

Eli let out a muffled moan when Gaspard pinched his nipple.

Gaspard smiled to himself from the reaction he got.

He relaesed Eli's mouth in turn for his slender neck. He trailed kisses on the exposed skin that he could reach.

Eli's breath slowed and he focused on keeping quiet.

Gaspard placed one more kiss upon the hollow skin below his throat, before meeting his gaze.

Eli opened his eyes and smiled shly at the man before him.

Gaspard ducked his head and dropped his hand from under Eli's shirt making sure to lightly trace his nails across the sensitive skin.

"I've known you all my life" Gaspard whispered to the warm air as he nuzzled against Eli's neck.

* * *

><p><em>Dieu merci. <em>_Je__pensais que je__vous__fait peur_.-Thank God. I thought I scared you off

_Bonjour, bonsoir- _Hello, good evening

_Désolé-_Pardon

_Merde_- shit

**A/N's:**I love _Paris Je T'aime, _but there is one short by Gus Van Sant that I always crave more from. I hope to not discredit the characters; I simply wanted to add my own take.

**Reveiw? : )**


End file.
